It is known that maxillary arch constriction can be caused by the inward pressure of the cheeks and the lateral portion of the lips which normally occurs while a child sucks on a pacifier bulb. The American Academy of Pediatrics recommends use of a pacifier through age 12 months. Pacifiers are also commonly used by older children. Although pacifier use has certain health benefits, pacifiers can lead to a narrowed arch and attendant health and appearance issues, which then require correction at a later age. It would thus be quite useful to inhibit or prevent arch constriction due to pacifier usage.